Good Luck Charm
by Elora
Summary: Shippo finds something in Kagome's backpack, which leaves her with a lot of explaining to do. Hints of IY/Kag. *COMPLETE*
1. Curiosity Killed the Kagome

This spontaneous ficcie came to me just as I was falling asleep after a night of Swiss Chalet BBQ Chicken, lemon meringue pie, the movie xXx, and some chattering with my friend Jim (whose libido is running high since he's going to see his girlfriend in early October! GOOOOO JIM!) in 107 degree weather. 

It's silly.. it was a blast to write... 

I like it. :D 

Enjoy!

P.S. This is the un-beta'ed version! I have the wonderful Urd-chan betaing for me, but I'm such an impatient girl. *hides* Sorry! So any mistakes or OOCness you see are all mine! And I'll upload the beta'ed version as soon as I have it, I promise! 

* * *

**Rating:** PG-13 for sexual references and Inu Yasha's potty mouth. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters. They all belong to Takahashi Rumiko! Although it may be tempting to sue me after what I'm doing to poor Kagome, please don't. Just call those nice young men in clean white coats and I'll be fine.. really. ;) 

* * *

**Good Luck Charm**

By Elora

Part One  
"Curiosity Killed the Kagome"

"I know she's gotta have _some_ left in here!" the youkai kit mumbled to himself as he pawed through Kagome's massive knapsack. He had even turned it on its side so he could sift through better without falling in headfirst. He was a hungry little kitsune, and he always found the "cho-co-lat" from Kagome's time satisfied him until the next meal.. 

Besides, she and Sango were off having a bath. It wasn't like she was there to look herself! 

Shippo sorted through the clothing and other treats.. potato chips, ramen.. but found nothing sweet. 

He was just about to give up in frustration when he spotted something.. no, several somethings.. that he'd never seen before. Curiously, he grabbed hold of one and dragged it into the light. 

From the feel of it, it was covered in that "pu-ra-stick" stuff some food from Kagome's time came in. The covering was clear, but inside was a rimmed circle the color of cream. 

What was it? Some new delicacy Kagome'd brought back with her and wasn't going to share? "Kagome, you meanie!" he thought. 

But then, she _was_ safely at the river… 

After taking a quick glance around to make sure no one was there to see him commit the crime, he broke open the "pu-ra-stick". He took out the round object, and realized that it felt almost like the wrapping it had been in. It didn't look like food now! He took a sniff and nearly choked. The thing inside smelled like "pu-ra-stick", too! No wait.. he sniffed again.. no, it was closer to the scent of one of his favorite toys back when he was just a baby kit.. a rubber ball. 

Now THAT was weird! 

He was about to continue his investigation when a slight breeze came up and blew through the ring, making the center pop out like a nipple. 

Even more curious, Shippo took a hold of the end and carefully started unrolling it. When the entire thing had been unfurled, he grinned happily. He'd seen those at human fairs before! And Kagome had brought some back from her time for him to play with before. She must have just been keeping it a secret to surprise him. 

He _loved_ balloons! 

The kit took a deep breath and was about to blow it up when an infamous scent reached his nose and a very familiar voice called out to him from across the clearing, "Shippo! What're you doin' in Kagome's backpack?" 

"None of your business," Shippo shot back at the white-haired hanyou who had just come into range. 

Quicker than thought, the balloon was snatched from his fingers. "What the hell is this?" Inu Yasha asked, eyeing it suspiciously. 

Shippo grinned, then puffed out his chest with air of superiority. "It's a balloon, of course! You know, those things humans blow into until they get bigger, and then tie to poles?" 

"Keh. Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you, brat," Inu Yasha threatened. "Forgot what these things look like without air in 'em," he grumbled. 

"_Yeah, right_," Shippo thought. Aloud, he said, "Hey, Inu Yasha! Kagome had a bunch of these in her bag! Why don't we blow a couple up and have a balloon fight?" 

The hanyou raised an eyebrow. "You've gotta be kidding me." 

"Hah, bet you're too scared to accept my challenge!" 

"Bullshit! I ain't scared of you, runt!" 

"Fine, then prove it!" 

"Fine," Inu Yasha shot back, then pinched the ends of the latex sheath to his lips and began to blow. 

"Hey, wait for me!" Shippo cried, fishing another one out of Kagome's pack and nearly ripping the second packet in half. 

A few minutes later, both warriors stood at the ready, their hands grasping the narrower end as they faced off… 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"I just can't believe that perverted monk!" Sango raved, her face a perfect cherry red as she angrily stomped through the forest. 

Kagome was at a loss. "He might have been there before us. He did leave the village before us…" 

"Even so, he didn't have to peek at us!" 

Kagome sweatdropped. Well, this _is_ Miroku-sama we're talking about." 

Sango stopped, looking down at the ground for a moment. "I guess you're right." Her blush slowly faded as she collected herself. "It seems it is in his nature to grope and stare at every female within viewing range." 

Kagome smiled. "But only the pretty ones. So he must think you're attractive, at the very least." 

"As if I would _need_ that lecher's approval," Sango replied, tossing her head and starting to walk again, this time in strides. 

The girl from the future just shook her head and followed. Poor Sango-chan. She so _wished_ she could hook Miroku and Sango up. It was painfully obvious that they had feelings for each other. They had just built so many personal shields around their hearts that it would be a while before they broke down and admitted to the tender emotions they held inside. 

Rather like a certain hanyou she knew… 

Speaking of the demon, she thought she heard Inu Yasha's voice coming from the clearing ahead, and it sounded like he was growling. Then Shippo cried out. 

The two girls' eyes met and they nodded in agreement. Inu Yasha must be picking on Shippo again! 

Sango and Kagome picked up speed, running through the forest as quickly as they could. A few minutes later they reached the edge of the forest.. and the sight before them stopped them in their tracks. 

The two males were fighting with strange objects that were about as long as short swords, yet apparently very flimsy. Inu Yasha tried to swipe at Shippo, but the kitsune ducked and rolled between Inu Yasha's legs, uncurling himself and getting back on his feet when he was a safe distance away. Inu Yasha let out a roar and charged; Shippo held his "weapon" up to block… 

And as soon as it was hit, Shippo's play sword burst and Inu Yasha's weapon bopped him on the head. 

"Hah! I win!" the hanyou rejoiced. 

"Nuh-uh! Yours broke first, remember? The fight's not over until someone scores a point with both balloons in one piece!" 

"Keh," was Inu Yasha's only reply as he let the hand holding his weapon drop to his side. 

Sango couldn't help but smile. Could it be that Inu Yasha was developing a soft spot for the kitsune child? But what were those strange things they were holding? 

Meanwhile, Kagome had steadily turned many different shades of red as the fight went on, and now she was a deep peony pink, her eyes glued to the position Inu Yasha's weapon had taken up. The item was still inflated, and angled down and away from his body… 

Sango glanced at her friend and grew worried at her rather unhealthy coloring. "Are you all right, Kagome-chan? Don't tell me you have heatstroke.." 

"Sango," Kagome cut her off, her voice full of embarrassment, "I have to go home. Now. Don't tell the guys until I'm good and gone." 

The exterminator's eyes widened, but she nodded in assent. "All right. I hope you feel better soon." 

"Mm," was Kagome's only reply before she turned and ran, making a direct beeline for the well. 

Sango simply stood there watching as Shippo retrieved something from Kagome's pack and blew it up. "_Oh_," she thought to herself. "_Kagome-chan brought balloons for Shippo to play with. How nice of her! I do hope she's okay, though…_" 

She quietly watched a few more rounds until she was sure Kagome was safely back in her own time. Then she left the cover of the forest and called, "Inu Yasha!" 

The half demon's head turned to look at her and Shippo saw his chance. The kit charged, bopping Inu Yasha in the back of the head. "Gotcha!" he cried. 

"Why you…" Inu Yasha growled, facing Shippo again. "You cheating little..!" 

"Wasn't my fault ya got distracted!" Shippo teased gleefully. 

"I'm gonna…" He dropped his balloon on the ground and cracked his knuckles as his fingers became talons.. but then a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

"Kagome told me to let you know that she's gone home," Sango informed him. 

"WHAT?!?", now his wrath fell on Sango as he pivoted his entire body towards her. 

Sango didn't seem impressed. "I think she might have caught something. She wasn't looking very good when she left. She probably just needs some kind of medicine from her own time." 

Inu Yasha took several deep breaths and calmed himself down. _Kagome was sick? Why hadn't she told him? Then again, maybe she'd caught a chill bathing. Would serve her right._ "How did she look?" 

Inwardly, Sango smirked. Gruff as the hanyou might be, and no matter what had happened in the past, Kagome did hold some place in his heart. She recognized the hastily-covered-up concern that was a typical male reaction to hearing that someone he cared about was ill. But all she told Inu Yasha was, "She was shaking a bit, and her face was flushed. She seemed able to run okay, though." 

"You let her run like that?!" Inu Yasha demanded. 

"It's not like she gave me a choice," Sango countered. 

Suddenly, the sounds of foil crinkling caught their attention. Inu Yasha turned around as Sango came to stand beside him. 

There in the grass, worn out from his play fighting, sat Shippo, happily munching on a chocolate bar that had been hidden in a fold of one of Kagome's shirts. 

Inu Yasha shook his head in annoyance. "Stupid bitch forgot her backpack. She _must_ be sick!" He purposefully strode back across the clearing until he reached Kagome's pack. Ignoring the munching kit less than a foot away, he tipped the bag right side up, threw the top flap back over the bag, fastened it as he'd seen Kagome do, and then slung it over his shoulder. 

When he was close enough, Sango asked, "What are you doing?" 

"Keh. I'm taking this stupid thing back to Kagome. I don't want her coming back and whining about leaving it here. Besides, if she doesn't have it, she can't bring back any more ramen!" 

Sango mentally rolled her eyes. "All right. Just don't bother her too much. If she becomes even more ill, it will take longer before she is able to help us find more Shikon shards." 

"Yeah, I know," the hanyou grumbled, then passed her and lost himself in the forest. 

The exterminator shook her head, then made her way across the clearing toward the village. Halfway across, Shippo joined her, his tummy now completely satisfied. He gently bounded up onto her shoulder to hitch a ride. They walked for a few moments in silence before the kitsune spoke up. 

"Can I ask you a favor, Sango?" 

"What is it, Shippo-chan?" 

"If I ever grow up to be as stupid as Inu Yasha, would ya please knock me over the head with Hiraikotsu?" 

Sango started to giggle. "It'd be a pleasure, Shippo. Heaven knows I've been severely tempted to do that to the other males around here lately!" 

"It's a deal then!" Shippo squeaked happily. "I just hope I grow up to be like my Dad instead of Inu Yasha or Miroku!" 

Sango smiled. "What makes you so sure your father didn't act the same way when he was their age?" 

"WHAT?!?" 

**End of Part One** (dum, dum, dum!)

* * *

Next time: What happens when Inu Yasha arrives in Kagome's time? And how does Kagome handle the situation? What were those items doing in Kagome's backpack anyway? Stay tuned for the second and final part.. "Satisfaction Makes the Inu Yasha Cocky". See ya! 

Oh.. one last thing! If you're liking this fic so far (or if you saw stuff I could improve), please REVIEW! I *love* reviews!!! :D 


	2. Satisfaction Makes the Inu Yasha Cocky

Wow.. 18 reviews?!? Oh my.. I never expected to get so many! Thank you, one and all! (Individual responses are all the way at the bottom of the page. ^_^)

And there is one little credit I forgot to give last time.. extra thanks goes to the makers of the anime "Boys Be" for giving me a solution to the little plot bunny that was running around my head. ^_^

A little less humor, a little more fluff in this part, but I hope you enjoy it just as much!

Just one last thing before I start the story.. this is the un-beta'ed version! I have the wonderful Urd-chan betaing for me, but I'm such an impatient girl. *hides* Sorry! So any mistakes or OOCness you see are all mine! And I'll upload the beta'ed version as soon as I have it, I promise! 

* * *

**Rating:** PG-13 for the presence of "balloons", a crash course in safe sex, and Inu Yasha's potty mouth. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters. They all belong to Takahashi Rumiko! Although it may be tempting to sue me after what I'm doing to poor Kagome, please don't. Just call those nice young men in clean white coats and I'll be fine.. really. ;) 

* * *

**Good Luck Charm**

By Elora

Part 2  
"Satisfaction Makes the Inu Yasha Cocky"

Back in her own time, Kagome laid on her stomach, her face buried in the pillows on her bed. She should _never_ have given in to her friends' insistence that she join them in following the latest trend. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"C'mon, Kagome!" Eri cajoled, holding out one of the infamous packets. "All the girls are carrying them now!" 

"Yeah!" Ayumi enthused, her eyes going dreamy. "They're just good luck charms! It doesn't mean you're necessarily going to use them!" 

"Unless," Yuka waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "you know you will!" 

Eri and Ayumi squealed in scandalized delight. 

Kagome turned bright red. "N.. no.. it's not that. It's just.. _embarrassing_! Besides, what if someone finds it?" 

Eri gave her a sideways look. "Who besides you ever looks in the bottom of your backpack?" 

"Well, I…" 

Yuka grinned. "We're all carrying one! You really should, too! We're still searching for boyfriends, but maybe it'll make Hojo-kun sweep you off your feet once and for all! Or it might even help make Mr. Two-timer see the light.. or something else…" 

"Yuka!" Ayumi cried, blushing herself. 

"What?" Yuka asked, feigning perfect innocence. 

Kagome sighed. "Look guys, I really need to get home. I have a doctor's appointment tonight," she fibbed. It _was_ true she needed to get home, but that "doctor's appointment" was scheduled for 500 years before she was born. 

Eri put her foot down. "We're not letting you leave until you take it!" she proclaimed, thrusting her hand back out with the condom still sitting on her palm. 

"Oh all _right_!" Kagome snatched the packet and put it in her pocket. "I'll put it in my pack when I get home, I swear. Happy now?" 

"Very," Yuka smirked. 

Kagome turned around and narrowed her eyes. When had Yuka moved behind her? 

But her friends didn't give her much time to dwell on it by stepping away and letting her pass, calling out their good luck wishes as they left. Knowing them, they probably weren't wishing her luck with the doctor.. but with her love life. Still, it was strange that they had given in so easily after she only took one. 

It wasn't until she got home and emptied the contents of her school backpack into her huge traveling knapsack that she knew why. 

Someone had dumped over a dozen of the things into her bag. 

Just as she was about to start scooping them out, a voice from behind her made her freeze. 

"Oi, Kagome! You'd better be packed up, 'cause you've had enough time already!" a slightly irate hanyou yelled from outside her window. 

Praying that she would have time to get rid of them later, she hastily fastened the top flap and went to face her traveling companion before he came into her room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Now she just wanted to curl up and die of embarrassment. She had no doubt that it was Shippo who had found the condom collection.. probably while he'd been hunting for sweets. How could she have been so stupid as to forget about them? 

She was so caught up in her own misery that she didn't hear the leaves of the tree beyond her window rustling a bit more than the breeze outside warranted, nor the light scritch of claw-like nails digging into her windowsill. 

Inu Yasha lightly sprung the rest of the way into her room, landing on his haunches beside her bed. His nose twitched, urging him to take a deep lungful of Kagome's scent. He gave in to the demand, quietly savoring the moment, before turning his attention to the girl on the bed. 

"_She must be sick_," Inu Yasha thought to himself. "_She didn't even hear me come in!_" 

The girl's face was still buried, and the rest of her body lay unmoving, as if she were exhausted. She had exchanged her usual short kimono for pants that were almost the same style as his.. "sweats" he thought she called them, and a flimsy, tight-fitting, sleeveless shirt. 

He missed seeing the graceful curve of her calves and thighs, but the sight of her toned yet soft-looking arms nearly made up for it. 

Hesitantly, he came closer, rising so he could lean over her and pick up her scent. 

No, she wasn't sick. She smelled fine. Better than "fine", in fact. He instinctively took a deeper, appreciative breath.. but forgot to stifle the sound. 

Kagome's head shot up, connecting painfully with the underside of Inu Yasha's chin. The hanyou cursed as he bit his tongue and bursts of light flashed behind his eyes. He fell to the floor, bruising his tailbone in the process, as he struggled to stay conscious. 

"Inu Yasha! What are you doing here?" Kagome's voice demanded. 

That helped center him. He concentrated on that voice, holding onto it for dear life until the world stopped spinning. Finally, his vision cleared to see Kagome's bare feet and cloth-clad legs standing over him. He gingerly looked up to see her glaring at him, hands fisted on her hips. 

"Stupid bitch," Inu Yasha grumbled as he slowly got to his feet. 

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Now, answer my question!" 

_Question? Question.. oh yeah!_ "Sango told me you were sick, and that you had to come back here. I wanted to make sure you weren't dying or something. The quest would be ruined if that happened, and we'd never defeat Naraku..!" 

"Okay, okay, I get the point! I'm alive! See? Now go home," Kagome snapped. 

Inu Yasha blinked. It wasn't like her to just dismiss him like that! At least, not without a few more minutes of bickering. "So what're ya doing back here, anyway? This is no time for a vacation!" 

"Then I'm taking a mental health day!" 

The hanyou looked at her, puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Fire flashed in Kagome's eyes. "It means I'm staying here for a few days. Deal with it!" 

Inu Yasha stood back from her, crossing his arms over his chest, hiding his hands in his sleeves as he glared at her accusingly. "Something's wrong with you. You're acting all weird." 

Kagome had already opened her mouth to retort, but she quickly closed it. What _could_ she say? For the first time since they had met, she felt as if he could see right through her, that every private thought she harbored had been laid bare before him. How could she explain? 

Inu Yasha sighed. "Look, I wasn't the one who went through your pack. It was Shippo. So don't get mad at me for spoiling your surprise." 

Kagome started blushing again. _Please.. please don't make me say it.._

"But Shippo was havin' a good time with those balloons.." 

"They weren't balloons." 

Her voice was so quiet, he almost didn't catch the words. If he were purely human, he wouldn't have realized she said anything at all. As it was, he stopped in confusion, patiently waiting for her to explain herself. 

But the silence stretched on. 

Finally, sick of hearing only the noises from outside, Inu Yasha asked, "What were they, then?" 

Kagome found the floor to be utterly fascinating and she plopped back down on her bed. Inu Yasha stepped closer, then squatted down, trying to meet her eyes. She stared at his toes with their human nails instead. 

"They're condoms," she mumbled. 

"Eh?" Inu Yasha's ears strained forward a bit. "Con-da-mu? What the hell is that?" 

If Kagome had been wearing her school tie, her coloring would have matched it. "It.. it's something from my time. My friends at school put them in my backpack as a joke." 

"I don't get it," the still very puzzled hanyou told her. 

"They're.. it's a new fad to carry them around. It's supposed to bring good luck." 

Damn the woman was infuriating! He could tell she was trying to dodge the issue, but he wasn't about to let her. "Okay, fine. Why would such a silly thing do that? It's so flimsy.. it obviously isn't meant to last very long…" 

"It's supposed to bring good luck.. romantically." 

"Keh! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of! How is rubber romantic, anyway? Sure it's expensive, but it's _ugly_!" 

_Darn it all! Couldn't he just drop it?_ Kagome finally looked into her companion's eyes and saw that he would keep hounding her until she had explained why putting something like that in her backpack was a joke. 

She was such an idiot! Of course a trickster like Inu Yasha would want to know! 

"It's..." Her fingers picked at imaginary lint on her pants, unable to hold his gaze anymore. She settled for staring at her hands. Maybe if she used more technical terms, she could spit it out. Yes, she could just pretend she was a narrator for a nature show. "It's something used sometimes during.. well.. _mating_…" She trailed off, wishing she could sink into the floor. 

Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow. So _that_ was why she was so hesitant to tell him, and it also explained the slight change in her scent. It was like a light version of the aroma she carried when she was in heat. He had forced himself _not_ to pay attention to the monthly changes long ago, and it was such an ingrained response to block it out, he had to think about it in order to compare. 

But why was she so patently embarrassed about it? 

"Is that all? Then I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it." 

Kagome's eyes grew large as they snapped back to the hanyou's face. "You don't know why..?!" she nearly squeaked. 

Inu Yasha stood up and stretched before replying. "Yeah. Mating happens all the time. It's natural." 

"Maybe in your time, but not in mine! You don't talk about things like that all the time here. It's considered to be something private…" 

"That's stupid," Inu Yasha scoffed. "In fact, there's probably a pair of squirrels doing it right now outside your window." 

"That's different!" she insisted, the color rising in her cheeks again. 

"_Okay, time for a change of tactics_" the hanyou thought to himself. "All right, all right," he said aloud, moving his hands in a placating gesture. "I believe you." He saw the relief wash over Kagome' features and almost.. almost.. regretted what he was about to ask. "So, how's it used?" 

The flush went all the way up to the roots of her hair. She was about to say "look at the shape and guess!", but knowing Inu Yasha, his guess would be completely wrong. "We.. well," she stammered, "it goes around.. ummmm," several colorful euphemisms chased around her mind, but each and every one would confuse the hanyou from the past. Finally, she found a compromise she could live with, "A guy's.. private parts," she finished, looking at him meaningfully. 

Inu Yasha thought about the shape of the unrolled sheath, and together with Kagome's words, it formed a rough picture. But it was rather cute how she had obviously struggled to find a "decent" word to use. 

As Kagome saw the understanding dawn in his eyes, she breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe now she could change the subject… 

"But how would it help in mating? There's only one open end! And what's the point? Besides, whoever designed it seems to think the tip shrinks," he grinned now, the old cockiness back. 

_Darn him! He was ENJOYING watching her squirm over this! Okay, time to switch from narrator to sex ed. teacher mode!_ Kagome took a deep breath and purposefully calmed herself. "The tip is there to help contain the sperm." 

"The what?" 

_Archaic! Think archaic!_ "The seed." Kagome readied herself, then let the rest come tumbling out. "Condoms are used to help prevent a pregnancy. They're also used to control the spread of disease..." 

"Hold on a minute! Slow down!" Inu Yasha's mind was now working fast to try and absorb everything Kagome was telling him. "The disease thing I can see. But why would it be needed between mates? And why would you want to prevent offspring?" 

"It's just.. it's temporary prevention. There are also medicines that the.. er.. female can take for the same reason," Kagome hastened to reassure him. _ Wait? REASSURE him?!_ She hurried on before she could examine her own thoughts on that too closely. "Nowadays, females have more options, and sometimes they'd like to be.. intimate.. with their chosen mate without the immediate worry of pups." _Pups? Where did THAT come from?_

Inu Yasha looked at her, still mildly curious. "I've heard of mating for pleasure before, especially among humans. But I've heard it's pretty hard for humans to tell when it's safe…" 

"That's why things like I've been telling you about were invented." 

The hanyou knew the world 500 years in his future was a very different place. But now knowing that a weird piece of rubber could actually trap seed, thus allowing pleasure mating to be more of a possibility… 

He roughly tore his train of thought away from that particular track. He didn't even dare consider it.. not in Kagome's presence, surrounded by her scent. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, giving her a patronizing pat on the head.. and the distance he needed to recover. 

He could see the flames dancing in her eyes before she even spoke. "NOT SO BAD?! I thought I was going to _die_ of embarrassment!" 

"Keh. Oversensitive female." 

"Insensitive male!" 

"Damn straight!" 

Their exchange had brought their faces within inches of each other's. Inu Yasha and Kagome stayed there for a moment, acutely aware of not only the position they were in, but also the undercurrents that had been eddying around the room since the beginning of their conversation. Both blushed slightly as they saw mutual unspoken warmth and desire in the depths of each other's eyes. 

Inu Yasha was the one who broke the silent communication first, but it was only to do something so unexpected that it left Kagome breathless. He leaned forward and kissed her. Firmly and passionately, tasting her lips as he hoped no other male had before. 

His confirmation came when he pulled back and saw that when she opened them, Kagome's eyes were unfocused with need and more than a bit of confusion. 

He had to get out of there. NOW! 

Forcibly slamming his emotional armor back in place, he smirked and backed up to the window. "I brought your bag back. Thought it might need re-filling. You've got three days, hear me? Or I'll come and drag you back through the well by force," he informed her. 

"Er.. uh…" 

Inu Yasha chuckled to himself. Maybe he should try ending arguments that way more often! Satisfied of having had the last word, he studied the tree branches outside, then leapt into them, leaving Kagome with her thoughts. 

"He.. He…" Kagome tried to form words, but nothing came out. The shock had seemingly severed any connection between her vocal cords and her brain. He'd _kissed_ her! Inu Yasha had kissed her! Why on earth had he done that? 

Tentatively, she touched her lips with the pads of her fingers, feeling them tingle slightly where the hanyou had touched them. His kiss had been so warm, but incredibly sweet, not asking or taking, just giving... 

Wait, he did take something! 

"Ah! My first kiss!" she cried aloud. Her first kiss had been stolen by that violent, jealous, two-timing _moron_! 

But then, hadn't she been dreaming about him doing just that the past few months? 

She was so confused. 

She stood there for the better part of a half-hour trying to sort out her feelings before Souta's voice coming from outside her window broke into her reverie. 

"Sis?!" the younger boy called. 

Kagome went over to her window and saw him in the courtyard, his backpack still on his back. He must have just gotten home from school. "What is it, Souta?" she yelled down from her window. 

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to a spot slightly below her. 

She looked down and her eyes widened in horror. There, attached to the branch and happily bobbing in the wind, was an inflated condom. 

"INU YASHA!!!!!!!!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

On the other side of the well, Inu Yasha grinned to himself. "Hope she likes the present I left," he snickered. 

"What present?" 

"Gah!" Inu Yasha started. "Damn, why'd ya have to sneak up on me like that, brat?" 

Shippo cocked his head to one side, the epitome of childish curiosity. "Boy you're losing your touch. You used to be able to smell me coming from a mile away!" 

"I was.. trying to think," the hanyou grumbled. 

"Ooooh, that explains it." 

It wasn't the words so much as the insulting tone behind them that set Inu Yasha off. "I'll skin you alive, twerp!" 

Shippo "eep"ed and scampered away, the half dog demon hot on his heels. When they reached the forest, Inu Yasha took to the trees to ensure that he would get back to the village first.. and catch that annoying little runt. 

As he leaped from branch to branch, he put a hand over part of the sash of his hakama to make sure that his stolen prize had been concealed tightly enough within the strip of cloth. "_This 'good luck charm' thing might not be such a bad idea_," he mused. Then with a smile to rival any of Miroku's , he navigated the last few trees. 

Tonight, though.. roasted kitsune was on the dinner menu!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OSUWARI!

Er.. I mean..

**OWARI  
** (The End) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tiny Vocab List:

Hakama - those puffy pants that Inu Yasha wears. They're traditionally worn over a kimono (Inu Yasha's kimono is white).  
Kitsune - fox  
Osuwari - Original Japanese command Kagome gives to "sit" Inu Yasha

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope I didn't disappoint anybody who read the first part (or those who read this all at once, for that matter! :D). This story is set to take place sometime before episode 50 of the anime.. before Inu Yasha becomes more gentle. There are so few stories that show his mischievious side (and if you doubt he has one.. just listen to his theme music ^_^). And I wanted to do a little different type of fluff more suited to Inu Yasha and Kagome's I-love-you-but-you-annoy-me style.

If you liked this story, or if you have some suggestions as to how I can improve, please, please scroll down to the bottom of this page and press the rectangle that says "Click Here to Submit Review"! I absolutely adore reviews!

* * *

**Review Responses from Part 1:**

LilFoxgirl - Thank you so, so much for being my very first reviewer! :D I love your stories! Getting praise from you is just.. wow! Anywho.. that's a really fun story! Sorry for helping you get embarrassed (I do the same thing.. start shouting out things or giggling uncontrollably). It's such a compliment that I can do that to someone! ^_^ And I think having an overimaginative mind is a requirement of being in the RHFA, anyway, sempai.. ;)

C-Chan - Hope I was able to answer your question well enough in this part! :) Thank you so much for the praise!

Emmi-chan - Great minds think alike! Although I did cheat.. I had the idea in my head, and then I stumbled upon the fad in another anime, and it all fell together. I hope I did at least half justice to the idea!

ukyou - Thanks! I *love* being evil! BWHAHAHAHA!

Sesshoumaru - Yup, you were right. :D Thanks for reviewing!

Ferburt05 - I'm so happy you think it's cute! Thank you!

a fan - Sorry for the delay in updating! Thank *you* for reviewing!

Lady Priestess - I'm so sorry!! Originally it was going to be a one shot, but then it stopped in such a lovely place... I hope this part made it worth the torture of waiting at least a little bit!

Susan - I'm glad you thought it was funny! I tried, but I have a weird sense of humor, so I'm never sure if someone's going to laugh or just look at me strange. Thanks so much!

bakabaka - Well, I like trying to be at least a little unpredictable. I'm sorry if I disappointed you! Maybe this part might have helped a bit (if you're looking for more fluff or a lemon, don't worry.. I have other fics in the works that will help satisfy that craving ^_^).

bookwrm285 - Here you go! Hope you liked it!

Lady Pyro - Thank you! :D I'm happy I made you laugh! I felt so bad doing that to Kagome, but someone had to, I think... ^_^

Catwho - Oh your poor sister! As you said, "ah, the naive". There are times when a child's innocence is so much fun.. and well.. seeing as Shippo is the kid in the group, the task of embarrassing Kagome in the first part fell to him! I'm glad you're enjoying it! And.. I loved "Under the Dog Star", although I read it first at your site.. I didn't realize you were on ff.net! My bad! Just wanted to tell you. :)

Nim - It was tempting to make Kagome gutsy enough to carry those around of her own will, but she's just so sweet and innocent. I mean, she obsesses about Inu Yasha just *hugging* her! But then it came to me who would have no such reservations! *evil grin* Thanks so much!

Celyia - Hehe.. I'm so happy you thought it was funny! I was trying to get just the right tone! And I figure.. I actually did research.. all that was available back in that time were linen condoms, and those were only in Europe. I purposely left Miroku out of the fic because he might have known.. and I wouldn't have gotten the opportunity to torture Kagome as much. Besides, Inu Yasha and Shippo are so alike sometimes...

tenshineko - Your wish is my command! :) I hope this update was worth the wait! And I know what you mean.. I just couldn't get that image out of my head.. it's what started the fic in the first place, actually. *blush* Thank you so much for the praise!

Esther - Thank you so much for the long review! ^_^ And I'm very happy I could make you laugh! And I really hope this part was worth the wait for you! I only hope I halfway lived up to your expectations! *bows*

DemonBlade - Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was hoping it would come across that way.. I'm so glad it did! I really appreciate your review! :D


End file.
